1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container structure, and more particularly to a container structure containing water, beverage or the like therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional container 90 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 is used for containing a liquid such as water, beverage or the like therein. However, the user has to decline the container 90 for pouring out the liquid contained in the container 90, thereby causing inconvenience is use. In addition, the liquid easily sprays outward from the spout 92 of the container 90 when it is inclined.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in his own U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,013, filed on Oct. 7, 1998, entitled by "CONTAINER CONTAINING LIQUID OR THE LIKE THEREIN".